


Why Are You Shaking Up My Heart?

by collarless



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, They are very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: Jonghyun knew better though. From the way he could not stop the slight bounce of his left leg to how he nonchalantly turned his head to check the clock on the wall, Jonghyun knew that he was nervous.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i love produce 101 so much and i might have liked kim jonghyun a bit too much after ep 4 and i freaking love the chemistry between him and jihoon, pls support my boys thankyou i hope yall enjoy this :-)

Jonghyun followed his teammates as they entered the waiting room quietly so as to not disturb the rest of the trainees who were already watching BoA introduce the next pair of groups. The high of performing and getting that 3000 point bonus still had him grinning as he looked up to find Jihoon staring back at him from the front of the room. His smile grew and the younger raised an eyebrow at him, amused, before turning back to focus on the screen. Jonghyun huffed, slumming onto a chair while a chuckle slipped out of his lips. 

Jihoon’s group—or what the fans like to call the Avengers—was to perform last and unlike the others in his team, Jihoon looked composed and relaxed. Jonghyun knew better though. From the way he could not stop the slight bounce of his left leg to how he nonchalantly turned his head to check the clock on the wall, Jonghyun knew that he was nervous. 

As the time came for them to make their way backstage, the older patted Samuel’s and Dongho’s backs as they passed him. He might have been too busy wishing them luck as he did not notice the 19-year-old in front of him. Now, it was Jonghyun’s turn to raise an eyebrow at Jihoon. 

“Don’t worry,” Jonghyun smirked. “They’ll find you hot.”

Jihoon barked out a laugh before grinning, a hand reaching out for Jonghyun’s. The older squeezed his hand, a genuine smile rested softly on his lips.

“Do your best, Jihoon-ah,” Jonghyun said. “Get me that 3000 points.”

“Now I have a feeling you’re just using me for my popularity.”

“Nah, I’m using you for your good looks.”

Jihoon frowned before punching the other in the shoulder jokingly. Jonghyun pushed him away. 

“I’m kidding,” Jonghyun assured. “Go, your group’s looking for you.”

Jihoon nodded, walking back to open the door to their waiting room. 

“But seriously though, you look hot,” Jonghyun added with a wink and he might or might not have seen Jihoon leave the room with a shake of his head and a raging blush.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another drabble from ep4 :-)

Jonghyun straightened up in his chair, next to Minhyun, fixing the screen with a hard gaze as the Avengers team stepped onto the stage, getting into their positions. He could feel the tension in the waiting room; everyone expected them to do well. They all could hear the audience screaming from here.

The first beat of the song came as a surprise and Jonghyun sucked in a breath as the camera panned to Jihoon. Jihoon, being Jihoon, gazed directly at it, ruffling his hair. The room went wild with reaction, but Jonghyun only sunk back in his seat, his fingers coming up to fiddle with his bottom lip. Minhyun turned to him, noticing his reaction (or lack thereof) but ended up snickering at him.

“This kid’s affecting you this much?” Minhyun teased, raising an eyebrow at Jonghyun. Being with Jonghyun for more than six years meant knowing everything that made the other guy tick.

Jonghyun glanced at Minhyun’s smirk, pressing his lips into a thin line. “They’re good,” he commented.

“Sure thing,” was the only thing Minhyun said before leaving his leader alone to wallow in his own confused misery.

The performance ended soon with the entire waiting room hooting out cheers and Jonghyun could not help but clap as well. He was right, they were good. And Jihoon? Jihoon was perfect, everything he did was perfect. Jonghyun shook his head.

Most of the trainees were preparing to move backstage now as the last performance was over. Jonghyun squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments before releasing a huff, standing up. He looked over to Minhyun staring at him.

“What?” He voiced out.

Minhyun had the nerve to laugh at him. Jonghyun gave him an incredulous stare until he stopped.

“Dude, I care about you a lot,” he started. “And I really think you deserve this bit of happiness at least. I know what you’re thinking, you think you’re no good for him. But, I hope you know that’s complete bullshit. You need to hurry and get out of this slump you’re in, because trust me, you deserve him.”

In all honesty, Jonghyun was a little shocked at Minhyun’s words but he patted the other on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me, Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, “whatever. But if you don’t make your move soon, someone else will.”

Jonghyun sighed but nodded, following Minhyun out the door. The other slung his arm over his shoulders, ushering him to where they were supposed to go. However, when he noticed a beaming and sweaty Park Jihoon bounce over to them, he let go, slinking back to let the younger bring Jonghyun into a half-hug.

Minhyun met his leader’s eyes over Jihoon’s shoulder and mouthed the word “fighting!” before joining Daniel and Seungwoo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yall can follow me on twitter @tolwoojin


End file.
